


Holding on to You

by deaddoh



Category: Septiplier Markiplier Jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: The story of how Mark and Jack became what they are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on AO3. Anyways, it's the story on how Mark and Jack left.

I wake up next to my one and only. I turn my head and see a mop of bright green hair. I lean over a peck him on the cheek. I slowly sit up, hoping to not wake up Jack. Right as I sit up, he groans  
"No. Please stay," he says with his eyes half open and his arm thrown over his face.  
"Fine," I say, laying back down and now facing Jack. He gives a small chuckle,  
"I'm so lucky." Jack says sleepily. I peck his nose. "You remember how we met?" I ask him. "Of course. How could I not," he says with an eye roll. "Tell my your side again." I insist like a little kid begging their parent for a bedtime story. Jack laughs a wholesome-chest shaking laugh.  
"Ok." Jack says, now giving me a peck in the forehead.


	2. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the story.

"Can you tell me the story then?" I ask Jack. "Why though? You've heard it time and time again." Jack rebuttals. "I love to hearing it." I relpy. He just shakes his head, but has a smile. "It all started in high school when I saw you walking down the hall." Jack begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's SUPER short. I didn't have time to write a lot. Also it's meant to be a cliffhanger!


	3. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where it all began.

Jack begins, "I was walking down the hall to math class, when I saw you." Jack recalls warmly, "I believe you were talking to Felix. As soon I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you," he says with a smile. "Awww Jacky was in love!" I coo as I grab his hand, squeezing it. "Sure as hell I was!" Jack exclaims, pecking me on the lips. "Again, later that day I saw you walking to lunch. And I was hit with that butterfly feeling," he says kindly. "And that cycle continued for a long while, before I manned up and talked to you." Jack says with a cheeky smile. "Remember?" Jack asks, looking over at me. I laugh, "Of fucking course I do!" I exclaim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not the best writer, but I hope you're enjoying the stories.
> 
> Self promotion!!
> 
> So I have an Wattpad account called deaddoh (yes it's the same name). I write septiplier, there too.


	4. Story Time (Cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just continuing the story.

"When I finally worked up the nerve to talk to you, I was still super nervous," he explains, yawning. "Keep going." I urge Jack. "Remember? I had come up to you during lunch." Jack says, smiling. "Of course I do!" I tell him, feinting my anger.

"I remember how nervous I was. I was sweaty, my hands were shaking, and I'm pretty sure I'd have pissed myself too." Jack says smiling at the ceiling. "When I walked over, your conversation with Felix came to a halt and that made me feel like I had just ruined a reunion," he continues. "But I said, 'Hi I'm Jack and I was wondering if you know what the homework is for math?' I remember so well!" Jack recites, straight from memory. "Oh my God! I do remember you saying that!" I shout, getting excited.


End file.
